


Project Silence (Rewritten)

by oORasulOo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alien Character(s), Crime Fighting, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Long, Revised Version, Rewrite, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Torture, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unpredictable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oORasulOo/pseuds/oORasulOo
Summary: I am Silent, and I will always be silent. You can do whatever you like to me, but you'll never get even an inch of information. I'm not scared of you. They have something powerful enough to wipe out the world, and barely lift a finger while doing it. Like I said before, I only fear one thing...and it's not you. It'll never be you. They've tortured me, beaten me, and literally glued my vocal chords in place so I wouldn't give anything away. All to keep me silent. To keep their dirty secrets safe.Well...no longer. Now, for the first time, my silence will be broken.And it's gonna be awesome.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story got to 100 hearts on Quotev, and I did say that when it got to 100 hearts I would post it on here as well. Keeping my promise. If you want the original, please refer to my profile as the link will be there. I warn you, it is the first story I wrote and I wasn't nearly as exprienced then as I am now, thus the rewrite. This version will be better, and hopefully a bit lengthlier and more detailed, though no promises on that, since I still find it hard to do rewrites. There *will* be less typos, though.
> 
> The please-don't-sue-me part.  
> I do not own the Avengers or any songs mentioned in this story. I do this completely for free, and get absolutely no profit at all from this story.

        "Good job" Merisha says when Silent enters the room, having returned from her recently completed mission. Merisha stands in a room that would be empty if not for the desk at the back of it, and the three chairs around it.  
        "That was easy." Silent replies as she stands at attention, her face void of any emotion, back straight and shoulders back.   
        "Good. Your next mission is to take out the Avengers, one by one. Do it In this order: Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captian America," Melinda tells her what to do, not giving her any say on whether or not she is to do the mission.  
        "What about the other two?" Silent questions, used to being ordered around by them.  
        "Bring Bruce to me unconscious and not... Big and green. I have plans for him. Same with Thor. He should come when the first two avengers go missing. If not the first one," Melinda says. "Actually don't kill them, just bring them all to me. They are all... Special, They can be of great use to me after I wipe their memories. Of course, I can't do that with Stark or Banner but I'm sure I can bend Tony to my ways." Melinda smirks slightly as her eyes take on a darker tone of brown than before.  
        "Why are you revealing to me information I do not need?" Silent ponders, hoping she won't get in trouble for questioning Melinda's actions, though her face stays blank.  
        "Well I thought you would like to know what I have in store for them," Melinda replies easily, as if having completely normal conversation.  
        "And Banner?" Silent asks.  
        "He will be in lock down, We know he's very attached to Tony Stark. Tony is expendable. We will tell him that so he won't escape. As for Stark, we will tell him we have found out how to kill the Incredible Hulk and he will turn to play-dough so we won't do so," Melinda's smirk grows a bit.  
        "Your plan is great, " Silent says, her voice monotone. "When do I start the mission?" she asks without emotion, like always.  
         "Do not question me, you know better." Mel scolds, deciding that Silent's curiosity has gone too far, but answering nevertheless. "Tomorrow. Until then, rest and study your alias, cover, and whichever powers you will show them for Plan B, if it is needed. Tomorrow you will hack yourself into Stark industries data stream as a party planner. Stark is planning a party in four days and you will plan that party. The party is when you will kidnap Tony Stark. Understand?" Melinda's voice takes on a more forward, demanding tone near the end, and she stares directly into Silent's eyes.  
        "Yes. I understand." Silent replies, and after being dismissed she turns and leaves. She' goes to her room after being dismissed and looks over her alias, doing as she's told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent integrates herself into Stark Tower, putting the plan into motion.

Are you in?" Mel asks from her spot behind Silent, looking over her shoulder at the computer as Silent hacks herself into the Stark Tower worker database.   
        Silent types a second more before replying, "I'm in."   
        "Good, The plane is in Sector 12. You will fly to New York and then hide the plane with the cloaking device. From there you will enter Stark tower and begin your mission, understood?" Mel informs her.   
       "Understood." Silent replies, and turns the computer off.   
        "You are to leave immediately," Mel dismisses. Silent stands and goes to to Sector 12, the second hidden airport section of the base, gets into the plane, and flies to New York in the plane assigned to her.   
        Seven hours later Silent lands the plane and turns on the cloaking device before getting out and taking a taxi to Stark Tower. Then she walks in the door and then goes to her office to begin her job as a party planner. The office is beige with dark forest green accents and a potted plant in the corner as well as on her desk, giving off a comfy feel. The desk is made of oak wood and the chairs are comfortable cream colored padded spin chairs.   
        "So you're the new party planner?" Silent looks up and sees Tony Stark standing in the doorway, his arms crossed comfortably.   
        "Yes I am, my name is Felicity Aaron by the way. Do you need anything?" Silent asks smoothly.   
        "No, I'm just here to send you some color schemes I like" Tony replies, Silent raises a brow in suspicion.   
        "And you did so yourself? Why?" Silent questions.   
        "I wanted to meet my new party planner." Tony admits he hands her the color schemes, "And I must say, I'm not disappointed."   
        She looks through them, ignoring Stark's comment, and can't help but smirk at the red and gold color scheme he has planned, Tony spots her smirking and says, "What?"   
        "Red and gold color scheme. That reminds me of something, you know?" Silent hints.   
        "My Iron Man suit, the Mark 2?" Tony grins.   
        "Yep, What kind of party are you going to have?" Silent looks up at him.   
        "It's going to be the first year anniversary of The Avengers saving the world from Ultron" Tony says, Silent nods as an idea forms in her mind.   
        "Well, thanks for the color schemes. You give me some time to work and I'll have you a party that no one will ever forget." Silent grins dismissively. Tony takes the hint and leaves, letting the door close behind him..   
        Silent spends the rest of the day planning and goes to her apartment at eleven o'clock to sleep.   
        Silent wakes up and gets dressed before going to her office and grabbing her party plans. She has to make sure Tony likes them.   
       "Jarvis, where is Tony?" She asks the AI.   
        "Tony is in the main Avengers room, Miss. Aaron" Jarvis answers politely in his british accent. Silent nods and goes up to the main floor after directions from Jarvis she finds him.   
        "Tony." Silent addresses.   
        "Yes Felicity?" Tony looks over at her from his spot on the couch. He's holding a Stark Industries tablet type thing.   
        "I'm finished with the plans, I need to run them by you before I can start setting up the party floor." Silent says, handing him the plans. "Jarvis can you bring up the holograph of what it will look like please?" It pops up on multiple screens a second later, each screen showing a different view and room on the party floor/deck.   
        "It looks great, but, I'm surprised, You got this done in 5 hours?" Tony says disbelievingly as he inspects the holograph.   
        "Yes I did," Silent confirms, "So...Who normally sets it up?" She asks him.   
        "Usually me and my party planner do it, along with a few volunteers. I'll have the volunteers start on the food and I'll handle the big stuff and the stuff that is high up, although Jarvis does most of it." He says before clearing his throat, "Hey Jarvis, will you get started on that?"   
        "Yes sir." Jarvis replies.   
        "So when do we start?" Silent asks, shifting her weight.   
        "Tomorrow." Tony replies simply.   
        "But that only leaves two days before the party..." Silent's voice trails off.   
        "It only takes two days." Tony states, Silent shrugs.   
        "Okay then, So I get the rest of the day off?" She guesses.   
        "Yep." Tony says, going back to whatever he's doing on his tablet thing.   
        "Alright." Silent laves and goes to her apartment, contacting Red Room after making sure no one is listening in and checking the place for bugs and cameras.   
        "I'm in." Silent says simply. Red Room doesn't reply, but she knows they got the message. In three days Tony stark will be under Red Room's roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that the chapters are very short, but I did write this two going on three years ago now and back then I didn't have the patience or experience to write longer chapters like I do now. This is a rewrite, yes, but I want to keep it close to the original and i'm not the best at rewrites, as this is only the second one i've done. 
> 
> But hey, I did post two in one day this time. :)
> 
> Thank you for bookmarking this story, and giving it a chance by reading it. I really appreciate it. Though there is one thing I really would like to see... Reviews! How do you like it so far?

Silent wakes up and, after getting ready, goes to the party level. Her eyes widen slightly in surprise at how close it is to finished. "Wow Jarvis, you work a lot faster than I thought! At this rate we will have it finished one day earlier than I originally predicted." Silent says.  
        "Thank you Miss. Aaron, " Jarvis replies politely. The floor is at least halfway finished. Silent set the tables in the snack room and put the table covers on top of them. Not long after she starts working volunteers come in and start helping as well.  
        "Where's Tony?" Silent asks anyone who will answer.  
        "He's probably down in the basement or sleeping in" Pepper answers, walking in with a few of the required decorations. "I have a few break hours with nothing to do so I decided to help" Pepper explains, also answering Silent's unasked question. Silent nods in understanding.  
        "Alright." She replies.  
        "Where do you want the decorations?" Pepper ponders, looking around the room briefly before looking back at Silent.  
        "It tells you where on the holograph over there" Silent answers, gesturing to the holograph.  
        "Oh, okay." She says, walking over to it.  
        Silent gets started on the cupcakes while mechanical arms controlled by Jarvis do the streamers and set the neon lights. He is probably doing the music too, since she told Jarvis to choose the top hits, along with any Avengers or fight related songs. Pepper does the decorations lower to the ground, and with Jarvis's assistance on the places she can't reach.  
        The next day was spent decorating and setting it up as well. By the end, the floor was finished, the dance floor had all the Avengers color schemes, Cap's red white and blue streamers, Hulk's green were only accents, because too much green wouldn't look good. Tony Stark's colors dominated the snack room and the cupcakes had all the avengers colors on them as well. Black widow's colors were the hardest but doable. All in all, I didn't lie when I said it would be one you wouldn't forget. And if the party itself doesn't make it unforgettable, Silent remembers as she thinks, Tony's disappearance will.

~*~

         It's the next day and the party floor is prepared for the party. Still, Silent makes sure there are no mistakes and making last minute changes, only small things though, nothing big. Stark is down in the basement and all the invitations are sent, though this is mostly a public party.  
Silent finishes the last minute preps, and walks down the stairs to her apartment. She turns on the television and watches Supernatural and Doctor who till the sun goes down.  
        All in all the day wasn't very eventful. It was a day where everyone rested, the calm before the storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Silent looks around as people continue to flood in. She spots Tony, who's already at the bar. Natasha is talking to Steve, and Clint is...Dancing? Okay then. I never thought of Clint as the dancing type. he probably learned how for the missions he does. he's pretty good at it too, Silent thinks to herself as she walks down the stairs from her spot and drifts towards Tony. She takes her time, occasionally making small talk with some of the guests.   
             "Hey Tony." Silent greets him. Tony looks over at her.   
              "Hey Felicity. He looks her up and down, his gaze lingering on her breasts for a second longer before he looks back at her face. "You look beautiful." He compliments her. He’s holding a shot of some sort of liquor in his hand.   
              "Like how it turned out? The party, I mean." Silent asks him over the music.   
              "A little more gold and red wouldn't have hurt." Tony smirks. Silent grins and shakes her head.   
              "There is an entire room with red and gold in it, along with the red and gold accents all over the place,"  Silent points out.   
              "Exactly. A few more red and gold rooms would be better. A few fake Iron Man suits hanging around wouldn't hurt, either. Hey there's an idea. Jarvis!" Tony calls.   
              "Yes sir?" Jarvis answers.    
              "Tony what are you doing?" Silent questions him, slightly suspicious of what he’s going to do, even though she has a good idea of what it is. Tony ignores her as he talks to his AI.   
             "Get a few Iron Man suits flying around the floor please." Tony requests. Silent blinks. that's Tony for you...   
              "Yes sir." Not thirty seconds later three iron man suits are flying around the floor, above the guest's heads. When one flies over someone they'll either squeal, look up, try to touch it, or yell something like "Iron man!" or "I love you Tony!" Though there were a few that ignore it after a few passes. Yep, huge ego.   
              Tony get distracted by a girl trying to flirt, despite the fact he has a girlfriend. He obviously isn’t interested in her and only mildly tries to be polite as he downs the shot in his hand.

Silent walks to the snack room and has some grapes before drifting into the main dancing room. A man walks up to her, asking her to dance.   
( Her dress and outfit 3560_purple_two_tone_evening_db541f085c53012632d641875b9d3e1   
hairstyle 53befec03bd88_-_cos-01-shaym-d  )   
           "Sure" Silent grins softly, and lets the man lead her to the dance floor.   
           "I'm Draven, and you are?" the man, Draven, introduces himself.   
           "Felicity. You have a nice name, Draven." Silent compliments him. the man grins, an attempt to flirt.   
            "You do too. Rolls off your tongue. Felicity," He tests it on his tongue. "You're lighting up the whole dance floor, by the way. Hard to miss a face as beautiful as yours." Silent rolls her eyes.   
            "You're not being very discreet." She states simply. Maybe he isn’t that sort of man, but she can clearly smell the alcohol on his breath.   
            "Oh, I didn't know I had to. I thought being more forward is better." Draven replies. Silent catches him looking at her lips.    
            "Don't tell me you're just another playboy." Silent sighs as they continue to dance,  a hint of annoyance in her voice. At least three other men have tried to flirt with her to get her behind closed doors. She always easily dodged them, and they for the most part haven't made any trouble.   
            "No no, not just another playboy. I'm the playboy" Draven smirks. He starts to lean closer to Silent.   
            "Honestly I think the only playboy that can have a title of 'The Playboy' is Tony, and not an inch closer, if you value your jewels." Silent glares at him in warning. Draven pauses then smiles.   
           "Playing hard to get? That is hot of you." he breathes, and before Silent can blink the man crashes his lips onto hers and forces her back a few steps. Silent pulls her fist back to punch him, but he grabs it.  Silent bites his lip, hard enough for a second warning and a flash of pain but not enough to draw blood. The man forces his tongue into her mouth and she shivers in disgust. The man takes this wrong though, and begins grinding on her. When he pulls back for a breath Silent speaks.   
         "Can't say I didn't warn you." She states matter-of-factly. The man looks at her, slightly confused, before lust covers them again. She spots Natasha in the corner of her eye, making her way towards them. She must have seen Silent's attempt to punch him. She looks back at him just in time for him to crush his lips disgustingly on hers again. Silent brings her right knee up hard and fast between his legs. Draven's eyes widened in surprise and pain as he attempts to double over, but Silent pushes him away. 

“I told you to stop multiple times, Draven.” She spits the word out of her mouth as if it’s a bitter cherry.  “You didn’t listen.”  When he recovers his lust filled eyes are replaced with anger.   
        "Shouldn't have done that, beautiful." He growls at her in reply. Natasha had stopped walking towards them at the change in events, instead making small talk with Bruce, though ready to step in if she feels it’s needed.

The man makes a sloppy attempt to punch Silent, and she easily dodges it. Her training kicks in, and when the man goes to punch her again she grabs his fist, twisting it hard. She pulls it down and pops his shoulder out of place. The man groans as he suppresses a yell of pain. 

Draven tries to grab her around the waist with his uninjured arm, but she punches him in the face. The simple move doesn't phase him though. He reaches out to grab her again. Silent grabs his arm and yanks him towards her, flipping him over her and making him land hard on his back. She kicks him in the  stomach when he tries to get up and he curses at her.. He groans once more, defeat in his voice. He doesn't get up, winded and stunned. His face is contorted in pain.   
       "You'll need to get that shoulder fixed" Silent states simply before walking away. She sees Natasha grinning slightly as she does.    
        Silent looks around for Tony, and it doesn't take long before she finds him surrounded by fangirls and hopelessly drunk. Silent forces her way through the fangirls to get to him. Tony looks about to pass out, too.   
       "Come on Tony, Party's over." Silent said.   
       "No it's not. It's not over until I say." Tony slurs.    
       "To state the obvious, you're drunk, so it's over for you anyway." Tony stumbles and Silent steadys him, putting his arm over her shoulder. Silent guides him out the backdoor, unseen by Jarvis or anyone else. She takes him to her jet and lays him down on a cot.  "Sleep Tony, Morning will come soon." Silent tells him.   
       "Okay mother" Tony responds sarcastically in his drunken state, and goes out like a light. Silent ties his hands behind his back and flies the jet to Red Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Tony a bit more in character in this one. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for continuing to read my story and giving it kudos, but the question stands: Who will be the first brave soul to review? Don't worry, I don't bite unless you flame me. Really. I'll even give a shoutout to the first person to review and I'll probably check out their profile.

 

Tony's P.O.V.   
       I wake up with a massive hangover. I groan and open my eyes, blinking in confusion at what I see, well, the lack of it anyway. The walls are a blinding white. I squint and groan, rubbing my temples as my headache from last night flares. Where’s a shot of Burgundy when you need it? My mind is blurry and it takes a moment for me to think. My walls aren't white, where am I? I slowly sit up, and blink in confusion. It takes a moment for me to put the pieces of why i'm in a white walled room with a red ceiling and floor together. I'm kidnapped.   
       I notice one of the walls are made of glass, which is probably reinforced if I were to guess. I stand up and walked over to it to see what I could, which isn't much. It looks like a hallway with a door and maybe another cell fifteen feet down, far enough that I can't see, hear, or even tell if anything is inside it. To my left I see a ledge with a plastic cup of water and two pills, along with a note. I walk over to it and pick up the note, reading it even though doing so makes my headache worse. it reads: Migraine pills. I glance back at the water, noticing how thirsty I am. I take the two pills and drink the water, setting the empty cup back on the ledge.    
       With nothing else to do I walk back over to my bed, which is a wood slate with a pad, some thin blankets, and a pillow. Not long after I do I hear footsteps coming from the hallway outside. So it's not soundproof, then.   
       A woman comes into view. She has blackish brown hair and stands at around 5"10. She has brown eyes that are dark and slightly intimidating. "Before you ask I am Sel, short for Selina. Call me Selina and i'll cut your tongue out.” She hisses the words at me, her eyes glaring as she continues. “I can not tell you where you are except for your not in New York anymore," the woman explains.   
        "Why am I here then?" I ask, attempting to keep the memories of when I was taken by Obadiah down.   
"Technically you're the one in the cage and I'm the one outside of it, so I should be asking the questions, though that's not what I'm here for." the woman states. I notice she has a slight accent of something.   
       "Then what are you here for, to flatter me and make small talk?" Tony asks her, causing the woman to roll her eyes.   
       "I was told of your remarks and world-record-breaking ego. And no, I'm not, I'm here to make sure you don't try anything." Then she mutters, "I had to draw the short stick didn't I?" I smirk in amusement.   
       "Well, Bellatrix, am I really that bad?" The nickname matches her hairstyle. Sel looks confused for a split second before realization and annoyance flashes through her eyes.   
       "Yes you are, Starky." Sel retorts, glaring at him.   
       "Starky? Is that really the worst nickname you can think of?"    
       "I thought it was pretty good, considering how many times you ended up stark naked with some girl." Sel shoots back.   
       "What, are you jealous? I guess I can’t blame you, a lot of girls are jealous when it comes to me." Tony throws back easily. Sel gives him the hardest glare she can, clenching her teeth.   
       "I am NOT one of your bitches you understand, asshole?" Sell growls.   
       "Ooh someone’s getting defensive." I muse, "I wouldn't allow you into my room, anyway. You might try to curse it with one of the spells you pull out of your hair."  Sel clenches her fists, absolutely glowing with anger.

“You’re lucky I’m not permitted to go in there and rip your throat out.” She tells him lowly. They continue to bicker for a while, the nearby guards overhearing them but not bothering to intervene.   
  
~*~


	6. A/N

Great news, everyone! Great news! I have Finally taken the time to move my completed project Silence file into Google Documents. You're probably wondering why this is 'great news'. Well, It means faster updates, since the chapters in my USB are already spell checked, and it's a lot faster and easier to edit the chapters through Google Documents in my opinion. And most likely, less procastination. (Yes, I plead guilty of procrastination, Your Honor.) Less procrastination because I spend a lot more time in google docs than I do in my USB files, so it'll constantly be glaring at me to update.

...Procrastination doesn't sound like a word anymore... am I the only one?

Don't be too dissappointed that this isn't an actual chapter. I'll have you one in about 30 minutes, and my muse will slap me if I get distracted, so he'll keep me on track.

This might be another double update as penance for my procrastination, or maybe a triple update depending on how things go, but no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Mel circles me like a hawk before stopping in front of me and nodding. "You know your cover up, Silent. This is my favorite part, you know. I don't get to beat you up without you defending yourself very often" She smirks. I stared emotionlessly past her as she talks to me, and it doesn’t escape her notice.   
  
"Well then what are you waiting for?" I ask her as I wait in front of her, consciously relaxed and waiting, knowing that at any moment she will begin. I shove down any fear as I mentally prepare myself for what’s about to happen.   
  
"You to make a smart remark just like that." She pulls her fist back and punches me in the face, making me take a step back to keep my balance.

*~*

Silent's unconscious body is dumped out a few feet from the door she took Tony out of. The van drives away quickly, leaving her there on the hard, cold concrete. It’s thirty minutes before Steve finds her.   
  
Steve quickly activates his comn and speaks into it as he checks Silent’s pulse “I found a wounded girl in the back enterance of stark tower. She’s out cold and I think she needs medical help.”

Natasha is the first to respond to him. “I’m on my way.” She tells him, and it’s not very long until she’s approaching him. Stopping a few feet away, she crouches down to get a better look.   
  
"That's the girl who got into a bit of trouble with another guy last night," Nat says in slight surprise. Steve bends down next to Silent, having stood up while he waited for Natasha. He pats her cheek in attempt to rouse her.   
  
"Hey, wake up." Steve says. A moment later Silent groans in pain, her eyes opening slowly before squeezing them shut again.    
  
"I'll put her on the couch. Nat can you get Bruce?" Steve asks. Nat nods and walks back inside. Steve picks up Silent bridal style and follows her inside. He brings silent to the living area on the upper floors and gently lays her down on a soft couch. He continues his attempts to wake her up, and it’s not long until Bruce, Natasha, and Pepper joins him once more.   
  
"Oh my gosh, that's Felicity!" Pepper exclaims in surprise once she recognises her. "What happened to her?" Pepper asks as she hurries over to Silent’s still form.   
  
"I don't know," Steve replies. "I found her outside the back door of the tower." he adds as an afterthought.  Bruce approaches  Silent, and Pepper moves out of his way. He checks her pulse, and as he does another pained sound escapes Silent.    
  
"Felicity?"Bruce says softly.  Silent opens her eyes partially, and pauses before opening them completely, her eyes having adjusted to the lighting.   
  
"Where am I?" Silent questions anyone in particular, blinking and looking at the four who are in the room with her.   
  
“You’re in Stark Tower." Pepper answers her.   
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" Bruce asks, holding up a hand. Silent blinks a few times, her vision slightly blurry.   
  
"Uh.. Three?" She attempts, unsure whether or not it’s the right answer..   
  
"Close, its two. Okay what is your name?" Bruce continues.   
  
Silent was disoriented from being hit in the head, so she answers him honestly. "Silent?" Bruce looks at her in confusion.   
  
"Its Felicity, isn’t it?" Bruce poses it as a question, but says it as more of a statement.

  
"Oh.. Yeah.. I'm Felicity Aaron, 19 years old." Silent responds, more to herself than anyone else, as some of her confusion begins to fade.   
  
Bruce stands up. "She has a slight concussion. I'll get an ice pack." he informs everyone before walking out of the room.   
  
"What happened?" Natasha asks her, taking over the sort-of interrogation. Silent glances over at her, pulling herself up onto her elbows with some difficulty and into a sitting position.   
  
_ I took Tony, _ she thinks, but voices it differently."Tony.. Someone took Tony.." Clint enters the room and moves to stand beside Nat to listen.    
  
"We know that, and we are searching for him. Did you see who?" Nat asks her. Silent shakes her head.   
  
"No. I was taking Tony up to his room because he was well past drunk and someone in a ski mask and gloves pushed me away from him. Both me and Tony fell down, and the masked person knocked Tony out and slung him over his shoulder. I got up and tried to stop him, got into a fight and.." Silent furrowed her brows as if trying to remember. "He knocked me out but before I went out I think... he picked Tony back up and got into a.. white van? I don't know... It might have been black.."   
  
"Are you sure it was a van?" Pepper confirms.   
  
"Yeah... Yeah i think so..." Silent answers. Bruce reenters the room with an ice pack and gives ot to silent, who accepts it with a soft grin in thanks. She presses it gently to the bump on her head.    
  
"Did you see what the person looks like? Gender? Anything?" Clint continues.   
  
"The person had.. White boots of some sort I think.."   
  
"Combat boots?" Natasha asks her.   
  
"No they looked like cowboy boots, I think? I know they were boots." Silent is faking her confusion by now, but doing it almost flawlessly.   
  
"Okay" Steve nods to show he’s listening.   
  
"You feeling any better?" Bruce asks her. He had brought a medical bag  with him, and now he gets out a thermometer to check her temperature.   
  
"Yeah, a little bit." Silent replies, and pauses to open her mouth so Bruce can check her temperature. "What's going to happen now that Tony is gone?"   
  
"We find him and turn whoever did this over to Shield." Steve replies, crossing his arms and shifting his weight.   
  
"If the other guy doesn't get his hands on him first." Bruce states matter of factly. There is a moment of silence.  He takes the thermometer of Silent’s mouth and looks it, nodding. "I'm going to go back to the lab." Bruce looks at me. "Tell me if your headache gets worse or you feel dizzy or anything. Take it easy for a bit, okay?" Silent nods in compliance.   
  
"I'm going to go give Fury an update." Natasha informs them, not being entirely specific on what about. Bruce and Natasha leave the room.   
  
"Can I help find him?" Silent suddenly asks. Steve and Clint look over at her in surprise.   
  
"You just got beat up, Felicity. You heard Bruce, you need to take it easy. Plus, you just helped us by telling us what happened. Do you even have any training?" Clint asks her.   
  
"I..." Silent fakes not having a response. She’s got plenty of training, unknown to them.   
  
"That's what I thought. We'll find him." Steve responds confidently in attempt to assure her.   
  
"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Clint asks. "You've only known him for three days."   
  
"Am I not allowed to care?" Silent looks him in the eye. Clint doesn't have anything to say to that. “I was there when he was taken, you know. It worries me.” After a moment, she stands up ans tells them, "I'm going to go get something to eat." She takes off the ice pack and sets it down on the couch, not knowing where else to put it.   
  
"Alright." Clint nods. "Me and Steve are going to go help find Tony, right Steve?"   
  
"Yeah, Right." Steve responds awkwardly, uninformed of this beforehand but not about to disagree. The three of us get into the elevator. I tell Jarvis to take me to my room, which has a kitchen, and I get out once the doors open. The elevator doors close again once i’m out, taking Steve and Clint to a different floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than I thought. Seems past me is more unexperienced than I originally realised. Or lazy. Meh. That or I just got more experienced. I have been writing a lot of short stories lately. Most of it is the constant past/present switches i'm having to fix, and the random confusing pov changes. A few details are added in this one. I think I'm getting better at this whole rewrite thing! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer. I don't own anything except the idea for the plot and the characters I created in this story. I do NOT own the avengers, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> ...Just wanted to mae sure I put that somewhere, cause, ya know.
> 
> I kept the little authors note about the POV change in the middle of the chapter for the sake of old times, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Still getting better at this rewrite thing, I improved a few sentences, made the implication not so obvious. Yay me! haha.

It’s a few days later and the search for Tony hasn't even started to slow down. Bruce is searching and re-searching the camera footage for what happened poring over every bit he can find. Clint is helping Bruce as much as he can, and when he gets bored of that he goes to help Natasha, who is questioning people from the party, mainly the girls that had been seen crowded around him. Steve is at Shield looking through the footage of cameras around Stark tower and doing everything he can. Despite all of their efforts, everything seems to be coming up cold.   
  
Silent does a handstand before pushing up with her arms and flipping in the air, landing on her feet in a squat. She swings her arms up at an angle and simultaneously pushes off the ground, doing a twist mid air before landing square on a wide horizontal pole parallel to the ground. Silent hops down, falling the three feet from the top before her feet hit the floor. She walks over to the punching bags and gets into position. She rhythmically punches one of them, keeping her wrists straight and elbows bent.     
  
"Felicity are you sure you didn't miss or leave anything out?" A voice to her left speaks. Silent stops punching the bag and steadies it before resting her forehead against it. Footsteps tell Silent that the person was getting closer to her, before they stop about 5 feet away.   
  
"I told you what happened about what is it, five times now? The last time I thought I had to describe every  _ atom  _ on the person's ski mask." Silent sighs in annoyance.   
  
"We just need to make sure-" Silent cuts Nat off.   
  
"You just need to make sure everything, right? Was he right or left handed? Did he speak? Was it even a he because it just as easily might be a girl!" Silent almost hissed at the end. "Next thing I know you’re going to be asking me if he was a monkey asking for an apple because he doesn’t like bananas! I know you want to find the genius billionaire former-playboy and flan-however-you-say-it and beat the kidnappers into the next  _ Eon,  _ and that's fine with me, but this having to repeat my words over and over is starting to become some form of torture! It's ridiculous and  starting to become a lot more annoying and a lot less useful! I know that one way or another Tony is going to get out, whether he escapes and lights the bastards up for even thinking of kidnapping them and next thing you know you'll find him on the couch drinking a beer while watching tv or you find and bust him out and do the ass-kicking yourself! But stop acting insane and start doing something else to find him." At some point Silent had broken the punching bag with her fist.   
  
"Okay a few things." Nat says calmly. Silent pulls her fist out of the bag, shaking her hand out. "First, good point. Second, i'm not insane, I have orders,  and last, how did you break the punching bag? Only people I know that has and can do that is Steve and Thor." She keeps her voice even, not giving anything away.   
  
"I didn't say you were insane, I said you were  _ acting _ insane. There's a difference, but I get your point." Silent intentionally avoids the second question.   
  
"How did you break the punching bag?" Natasha repeats, seemingly knowing what she’s trying to do..   
  
"there was a weak spot in the fabric, most likely." Silent replies simply.   
  
"That fabric is top-quality, Felicity. It doesn't have any weak spots." Nat states matter of factly. Silent grabs her towel and throws it over her shoulder.   
  
"We all have our secrets, Alianovna." Silent replies, losing control of her mouth for a moment as she walks past Natasha and to the elevator.   
  
Third person POV(before it was like third person only following Silent everywhere, so...)   
Clint came out from his hiding place. "How did she know your middle name?" He asks.   
  
"I don’t know." Natasha replies, still looking at the elevator.   
  
"Something is off. She shouldn’t be able to break that fabric that easily, unless she has super strength or something…” Clint says, partially to himself and partially to her.   
  
"She might, I’m not for sure. I’m going to find some info on her. Clint can you watch her?" Nat requests.   
  
"Sure." Clint nods. They both walk to the elevator and go to different levels, Clint going to Silent's room and Nat going to her floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet went out between this chapter and the next. Got it back now, though. Yay.
> 
> Please forgive my past self for any errors, and my present self for missing them.
> 
> Disclaimer because- Why does this strawberry colored skittle taste like watermelon? I don't even know... Anyway... Disclaimer. I do not own Marvel. I only own my original characters and the plot line. There, that's over. Sill wondering why it tasted like a watermelon.

Silent hears some movement in the ventilation system and instantly knows it is Clint. Silent listens to the muffled shuffling and follows it to a vent that was on the ceiling of her apartment floor. She had loosened the screws earlier and now waits patiently, counting down. _  '5....4....3....2....and 1'  _ There is a soft noise and the vent gives way, Clint ontop of it. SIlent moves quickly, jumping out of the way of the vent and kicking him on the head with her foot, effectively knocking him out. She sighs in relief that there aren't any cameras in the apartment rooms.    
  
SIlent makes sure Clint stays out by giving him a good tranquilizer, enough to keep him out for a solid 19 hours, long enough for night to come and darkness to cloak her. Silent doesn’t leave her apartment often now that Clint is hidden in the most obvious hiding place(the closet) and when she does leave it’s for little things. Once Steve asked where Clint was but Silent shrugged, telling him she didn't know where and guessing that he was probably up in the ventilation system.   
  
When the clock strikes 2:00 AM, Silent makes sure everyone is asleep before dragging Clint out of the closet. She hacks into Jarvis, effectively shutting down all the cameras for 10 minutes and making it look like an energy flux. Silent throws Clint over her shoulder and walks into the hallway towards the elevator. She presses the button and a soft Ding sounds before the elevator doors silently slide open. Silent enters the elevator and pushes the button for the first floor. The elevator closes and starts moving down. It stops at the floor, and the doors silently open. Silent steps out, adjusts Clint in a fireman’s hold, and walks out the back door. She makes sure she’s dodging all street cameras, and keeping out of other people's line of sight.   
  
Silent put Clint's unconscious body on the cot in her quinjet and hurries to the pilot seat. She sits down and turns the jet on. It whirs to life. Silent disappears using the cloaking device before taking off towards one of Red Room's bases, putting the quinjet on autopilot.   
  
8 Hours and 21 minutes later Silent lands softly on Red rooms landing pad. She had to give Clint another dose of the tranquilizer on the way over, but in the end she got here with Clint still unconscious. Three people walk out of the building to meet her, and she hands Clint over to them.

"Good job, Silent." Rallie grinned slightly. "Here's 50 dollars. Go to a store, get some clothes." Rallie orders her."When you get back, that is. Now shoo, and don't come back without our former agent." Rallie commands with a smirk. Silent nods dutifully and reenters the quinjet, flying the 8 hours and 21 minutes back  before landing the jet and buying 35$ worth of clothes and some snacks at Hot Topic. Afterwards buying a taxi ride, using the rest of the 50$ on the ride back to Stark Tower.   
  
Silent enters Stark tower and walks to her apartment, putting the new shirts on the rack and the pants in the dresser. She makes her way down to the main lobby to Steve asking Natasha and Bruce if they've seen Clint. They both reply with not having seen him since yesterday morning, with Natasha being the last one to see him. Silent enters the room they were in.   
  
"Good morning you three." Silent greets, breaking off their last conversation.   
  
"Good morning." Steve and Bruce reply, Nat following shortly after.    
  
"Any luck finding Tony?" Silent asks to keep up the facade, knowing full well they still haven’t.   
  
"No." Steve answers sadly, "Clint seems to have disappeared as well. We were supposed to spar this morning, but he wasn't there, and he won’t answer any calls." Steve explains.    
  
"So the cat-napper is at it again." Silent jokes half-heartedly, sitting down on an empty couch.    
  
"When's the last you've seen him?" Natasha asks her.   
  
"When we were at the Gym floor." Silent responds with a lie. Natasha nods, seemingly accepting the answer, and stands up.   
  
"I'm going to alert Fury of Clients disappearance." Natasha informs them pointedly, walking out of the room.   
  
"I'll go check the footage of today, last night, and yesterday" Bruce sighs, also leaving.   
  
"I'm going to go with Natasha. You can come if you want, Felicity." Steve offers. Silent shook her head with forlorn.

  
"No thanks, i'm going to go to the gym, have to clear my head." Silent replies. Silent and Steve stand up. SIlent goes to the gym and Steve hurries after Nat.   


~*~

Third person Not-silent POV~   
  
  
Natasha and Steve sit next to each other on Natasha's floor, in a skype call with Director Fury.   
  
"Agent Romanoff, Agent Rogers." Director fury greets them formally, giving each a nod.   
  
"Hello Director Fury,” Steve greets him. “ Any news on Tony?". Fury shakes his head.   
  
"No news, only dead ends so far." Fury answers grimly. "Though something tells me that's not what you've skyped me for." He gets to the point.   
  
"You're right, it's not." Natasha responds. "Clint has been compromised."   
  
"Do you have even the slightest idea who could be behind this?" Director fury asks, masking his frustration.   
  
"Actually, Yes." Natasha replies. Steve blinks in surprise at this response, but she continues. "Yesterday Felicity called me by my middle name in the gym, saying 'We all have our secrets'. Obviously this made me suspicious, so while I went to find information on her, Clint went to her apartment to watch her. I haven't seen him since." Natasha explains.   
  
"Anything else?" DIrector fury asks.   
  
"She broke the punching bag designed for Steve." Natasha deadpans. Steve's eyes widen more in shock.   
  
"How?" Steve asks, not knowing what else to say at this new information.

  
"That's what I asked her, and she replied with her 'secrets' remark."    
  
"Natasha, I want you to bring her to the helicarrier. Steve will help you if  its needed, we don't know what else she is capable of." Fury orders, and signals the end of the call by standing up.   
  
"Yes sir." Steve and Natasha reply before Fury ends the call.


	10. Chapter 10

Clint's POV   
  
  
I wake up confused and with a headache. I open my eyes and sit up, looking around. White walls,red floor and ceiling. It doesn’t take long for me to figure out what happened, I’m compromised.  I stand up and approach the glass wall, looking to the left until i hear a sound from the opposite direction, which draws my attention. I spot a woman with brownish hair looking mad enough for smoke to start coming out of her ears.   
  
“Shut the fuck up Tony Fucking Stark!” She screeches, piercing my ears. I wince, almost covering them before I stop myself. I hear the sound again, a voice. The woman storms past my cell, opening, going through, and slamming the door behind her with a loud  **bang.** There’s a lot more yelling, a loud noise like someone being hit, then a dulled thud like said person hitting the floor. Once it’s quiet, I look back in the direction she came from to see who she was talking to. It’s probably Tony, but despite my attempt I still can’t see him.   
  
“Tony, are you here?” I ask.   
  
"Clint? That you?" He called back.   
  
"Yeah. What happened to her?" I ask, mildly amused.   
  
"She drew the short stick." I heard a chuckle, and soon I joined in.   
  
"Who was she?" I query, shifting my weight.   
  
"Bellatrix. though she calls herself Sel, short for Selina. She said not to call her that or, I quote, ‘will cut your tounge out.’” I grin in amusement.  _ Well, she sure has the attitude for it. _   
  
"Any idea where we are?" I look around for any hints to answer my question myself, getting none.   
  
"No, but after awhile of being here I saw a symbol of sorts that might tell us. They have an accent. I think its a... European accent." Tony responds back. I nod despite him being unable to see me.   
  
"What did it look like?" I continue to interrogate. It’s best if I get a better grip on this situation, since Tony knows more than I do and we need to figure out how to get out of here.   
  
"It was a red square with what looked like two tannish wings in the center." I cuss. "What? Do you know what it stands for?" Tony asks curiously.   
  
"Yeah. That is Red Room's Symbol. We arent exactly in Europe, Tony. We're in Russia."   
  
"That doesn’t add up. What would Red Room want with us?"   
  
"I dont know." Two people enter the hallway, one stopping in front of each of our cells. The person in front of Tony is a mean looking man with brown hair and a beard. He has a tattoo on his shoulder and stands at 6'5. He looks like someone you would see in a gang, only more sophisticated. There is a blonde woman in front of me who looks like she could raise hell if she wanted to. All they do is stand in front of our cells and watch us, probably making sure we don’t try anything. I hear tony talking to the man, whom of which ignores him, though knowing Tony, the man won’t last long unless he’s deaf.   
  
        About an hour later a woman walks in. She has red-velvet hair that flows down to her shoulders before curling out in banana curls. She has a red leather jacket on with Red Room's symbol on it and only stands up to the shoulder of Gang-man. At her order, Gang man and Hell-raiser gets me and Tony out of our cells. They have us follow Red-Coat to another room. She stops and turns around, facing us.   
  
"Tony Stark. You caused quite a commotion in there, despite the fact you were in a cell." The woman states, looking at him with piercing, unamused eyes.   
  
"All I did was make small talk" Tony grins innocently.   
  
"And Clint Barton. I’m assuming you have already figured out where you are and are currently trying to find out how to escape. I’ll tell you this: Dont try. There are five others watching specifically you to make sure you dont do that right now and the same goes for Tony." Red coat let that sink in, pausing for a good five seconds before continuing. "I am Terry, New commander of Red Room, also known as the person you dont want to piss off." Her gaze slides to Tony as she says the last part.   
  
"Get to the point please." I request, getting tired of her little speech. Part of me sort of does want to make her mad, just so she’ll slip up and give us a chance to get out of here.   
  
"Well, you prove a threat, and an enemy in the near future. Since Red room and Hydra are teaming up, joining forces. Assassins and soldiers merged together, making what we hope is the Perfect army. So, to eliminate that threat we are going to have you as our ally. Join Red room willingly, and you will have a lot more perks than joining unwilingly.   
  
"What makes you think we will join willingly?" Tony queries. Terry looks at him.   
  
"Well, you wouldnt want to have your memmories wiped, now would you?" She asks in answer. "I’ll give you two days to make up your mind. After that, well...  Say goodbye to your memories and any will to say no to us." Terry tells them. "Take them back to their cells and watch them." Terry orders Hell raiser and Gang-man. They comply, pressing in a code box I hadn’t noticed before. They shove us into our cells, closing them behind us. The duo step back, watching our every move.


End file.
